User blog:Iggyvolz/iMagine update: 0.03
For the first time, I've actually had a release on the day it was scheduled, not a few days before! Having an hour-long car ride helps! Of course, I forgot to download asunit so I couldn't get that done until today! Hot off the presses, it's v0.03! Please note that the test suite does not work in v0.03 unless you first make generate-version-file or make build. This was an oversight that was corrected in a commit immediately afterwards. There is no need for a hotfix as the binaries are identical, however please note that testing the tagged version will result in buggy version() information. In this release, we've got our first-ever official bugfix: Trying to run a variable as a function, instead of throwing a complicated error in your face, is handled calmly as if the variable didn't exist. In the future, we may enable a debugging mode where that would return the variable, but it's just as easy to do with trace() statement. Also, we've got asunit hooked up! Running the testing suite will test the following block of functions: *i.magine(furok) *i.magine(furok) *furok.tothedreamplane *furok.tothedreamplane I would encourage everyone to run make test occasionally. The point of unit testing is to identify mistakes quickly, without letting them spiral out of control. I would like to make drone.io run the unit testing suite, but it would be very difficult to download a Flash binary (especially because flash has been discontinued for Linux) and figure out how to run it - a task that I won't even attempt to tackle until they put static images there, which should be in 1-2 weeks. Documentation is also online here. It might be a little out of date but it will hopefully be updated as time goes on. We also have the version function! This will return the latest tag, along with =This release (0.03)= Features Documentation (#10) Documentation is up here courtesy of Github Pages. Tests (#11) Basic asunit tests (magine x2, tothedreamplane x2) are up. These will be continually updated as time goes on. Bug Fixes Crash on attempt to run variable (#9) When you tried to run a variable as a function (ex. i.energy), Flash would crash. Known bugs Inconsistant capitalization (https://github.com/iggyvolz/iMagine/issues/16 #16]) Names of people & animite should always go through ucfirst() before being output. =Future plans= 0.04 (Next release) Tony's dream creatures (#12) We need all of Tony's dream creatures in for 0.04. They are: *Alaban *Baby Orathan *Baldar *Cave Rudwot (No known moves) *Djarmander * Epik (See #2) *Forest Plith (No known moves) *Furok (already in, but needs full moveset) *Googathan *Grass Etiki *Heppeswip *Hubram (No known moves) *Obsis *Parathin *River Abaquist * Rokreeper (This will need custom implementation) *Severos (No known moves) Fix #16 See above. More tests (No issue associated) This will be more of an ongoing thing... there's no such thing as too many tests (PHP has thousands of tests to run!) unless the test suite begins to crash! 0.05 Edyn's dream creatures (#13) We need all of Edyn's dream creatures in for 0.05. They are: *Ugger (already in, but needs full moveset) *Balamant *Bisiwog *Brub *Drowl * Epik (See #2) *Leaf Chogo *Stagadan *Forest Plith *Drush *Grass Etiki *Silth Giant (No known moves) *Rudwot *Szhar *Carillion * Rokreeper (Needs custom implementation) 0.06 Strag's dream creatures (#14) We need all of Strag's dream creatures in for 0.06. They are: * Epik (See #2) *Foamotos *Forest Plyth (No known moves) *Freep *Garganor (No known moves) *Hubrum (No known moves) *Ice Arboll *Mossowing (No known moves) *Ocean Strider *Primroot *Saranther *Szhar *Toad Dog *Vulbor * Rokreeper (Needs custom implementation) TBA (Next release after 1-2 weeks) Save mxmlc on drone.io (#4) Instead of re-downloading mxmlc on every commit, store it directly on the drone.io server. Drone.io has said that this feature will be available in 3-4 weeks. Until then, we will continue to use the current system. We will also attempt to download a flash binary and run make test on it. Category:Blog posts